Talk:Main Page
The Perl Wiki Here begins an attempt to centralize all of the world's Perl wikis into The Perl Wiki, the central resource wiki for Perl. Let's make it happen together. The Perl Wikia mailing list is at Perl-l. Perlnet --Ermeyers 15:36, 11 July 2006 (UTC) Questions about content/license What is this wiki supposed to contain? Source code, tutorials, links to Perl sites, support questions, ...? Maybe there should be an article describing what is on-topic here, so that people can start contributing? If it is supposed to contain source code snippets, the GFDL might be a problem. If I understand it correctly, GFDL is incompatible with GPL, BSD, MIT/X11, and most other source code licenses, making it impossible to use the code in most programs. Maybe the whole wiki should be multi-licensed GFDL and MIT/X11? Ahy1 19:39, 13 July 2006 (UTC) :Hello Ahy1, Thanks for showing up and showing interest in a new good thing. Please stay in the discussions here with me, and please be active in your own way. This Wikia hosted site is GFDL as I understand it. I am by no means an expert in this area, but one of my primary interests in this site is that the wiki will stay close to what's happening in Wikipedia and Wikimedia in general for the long term. If something can go into Wikipedia, then please put it there, but if it can't then try to put it here, and if there's a licensing issue stopping you from putting it here, then put it in a wiki that it will fit in and provide a link to it to discuss it. This wiki in Wikia, is whatever we can make of it. There are a lot of things that people haven't tried yet, and I want to try them here. --Ermeyers 13:23, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::I don't know much about licenses myself, so the GFDL might not be a problem at all. ::I will try to contribute to this wiki as best as I can, but my knowledge about Perl is very limited, so don't expect too much :). Ahy1 15:29, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks for your help, and I hope that you learn and contribute a lot. --Ermeyers 15:41, 14 July 2006 (UTC) Anonymous helpers Just a quick note to the couple of people doing some apparently helpful things anonymously. Thanks for your help. Would you please make sure that we're communicating fully towards the same goal. Right now I'm fairly concerned about things linking into the Perl Opinion archive found here, when the links should actually be going to the Wikipedia articles. Things might be a little confusing for a while, but I know that we'll work through these initial problems. --Ermeyers 18:14, 14 July 2006 (UTC) :It would be helpful if you could define a set of principles toward which we could all work. One of the upsetting things about the Wikipedia:Perl articles is that helpful detail is getting deleted on the ground that the articles are too specialized. But a wiki dedicated to Perl people shouldn't have those problems. For example, Perl is a great language, but you can't say that on Wikipedia. It's not neutral enough. ::Welcome Home to The Perl Wiki! Please sign up. This site will be an excellent staging ground for many teams of Perl experts preparing excellent encyclopedic articles to go into Wikipedia as properly neutralized content to basically inform and educate the general public about Perl related topics. And as you've seen the types of things rejected by Wikimedia can stay right here in a very Perl friendly place, with all of that very "helpful detail" included, and we'll just need to provide a little link in a Wikipedia article to lead them out to here, where the real world of Perl with our free opinions and our open discussions can occur.:) I'm simply trying to open up our central forum for Perl Opinion that will always complement Wikimedia's neutrality, etc. And I should also mention, that it's very important that we always use what's in Wikimedia, and not repeat that Wikimedia's content redundantly. --Ermeyers 21:11, 14 July 2006 (UTC) ::This wiki needs you. Please sign in, and let me know who you are, and we can begin to define those things together. --Ermeyers 12:19, 15 July 2006 (UTC) The Perl Opinion archive has been cleaned up. --Ermeyers 16:31, 17 July 2006 (UTC) The Perl Wikia at Wikia:c:Perl A Wiki, a Wikia, and a Wikia city named Perl, The Perl Wikia is the most appropriate name for this little place that we can now call our central Perl Wikian/Wikicitizen home, established and founded in the domain of Wikia in the year 2006. Nowhere else but Wikia:c:Perl can claim The Perl Wikia name. --Ermeyers 12:04, 16 July 2006 (UTC) Main Page Shouldn't this talk page be for discussion of what to include on the Main Page? I wouldn't mind helping out here and helping to build a community of interest around Perl, but I have a few issues: #The Main Page should be a succint portal to the and to the Perl online resources directly. #The Main Page should include a topical classification of . #The Main Page should be designed to transclude sections and templates. #Talk:Main Page should be for maintaining the ...er... Main Page. As for building the community here, the Community Portal and its discussion page would be a good place to start. • CQ 18:48, 15 September 2006 (UTC) : The talk pages are primarily for discussing the related page, but I don't think it is a problem if Talk:Main Page also is used for discussing general topics relating to the wiki. Alternatively, we could create a separate discussion page for that (something similar to Village Pump on Wikipedia). : If I understand you correctly, I agree with you with regard to what the Main Page should contain. It should be relatively short and mainly contain pointers to other pages/categories. It should also IMO include a very short (1-3 sentences) description of the wiki. Ahy1 22:49, 15 September 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, the Community Portal is in the ''project'' namespace along with About and other pages that are prefixed like Perl Wiki:Whatever. Perl Wiki will be an overview. ::The Main Page and Current events are in the main namespace which is mangaged by the Perl Wiki project - currently you, me and Eric. ::Take a look at Perl Wiki:2006/38/Wednesday and current events to see what I have in store regarding dynamic content. CQ 23:45, 21 September 2006 (UTC) New Main Page OK. How do ya'll like it, now? CQ Perl Wiki:Staff 04:48, 9 October 2006 (UTC)